


Cas Learns About Music

by turnedtosteel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody, Brotherly Love, Castiel is a cutie, Dancing, Gen, Lyric fic, Singing, Song fic, dean dancing, educating cas, i love my deanbean, lifted from my fanfiction.net account, normally i write destiel but there's no sign here, same username
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedtosteel/pseuds/turnedtosteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets annoyed with Cas' obliviousness about music so he decides to teach him a few things. Easy going ficlet inspired by one of the greaatest songs ever. For some reason I haven't written Destiel or any ship in either so this is a first but hey it wasn't relevant for once :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Learns About Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thought I'd treat you all to a ficlet I came up with when I was listening to Bohemian Rhapsody. Basically you know how Cas always needed educating? Well Dean takes it upon himself to help. Set about season 7-ish to give you an idea of the length of Sam's hair...

"Come on, Cas. Just listen to the song will you." Dean was bouncing with excitement. They had all had a few drinks and Castiel had finally agreed to let himself become educated on music the brothers listened to, and the hunter thought he would start with the classics. Unfortunately, keeping him in one place long enough to listen to anything was proving an issue.

Cas cocked his head to the side. "Dean that sentence makes no sense, you cannot have both a question and a statement at once. The laws of language do not permit it." But he sat down at the small table in the motel room and waited. A few taps of the keyboard from Sam and the dulcet tones of Freddie Mercury surrounded them.

"I don't understand Dean, why is he questioning reality?"

"SHUT UP CAS!" Sam could not contain himself at Dean's frustration as Cas questioned the lyrics to the song. Bohemian Rhapsody was one of their favourites and commanded the full 5 minutes and 58 seconds of singing both the lyrics and solos while headbanging no matter when it came on.

"What does he mean, he killed someone? Shouldn't he be in jail or keeping it a secret? I thought that murder was unacceptable among hu-" Cas stopped speaking as Dean shot him a look that would kill if it was possible. The hunter was stood in the middle of the motel room singing along badly and miming an air guitar with passion. Even Sam had his eyes closed in appreciation of the song. The angel had to admit, the voice was soothing and as the song changed into a more upbeat rhythm he found himself nodding his head along with the hunters.

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.." "HE'S JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY" Sam and Dean began alternating the lyrics between them and Cas could sense the intensity of their enjoyment. The taller Winchester stood and began singing looking towards his brother, as if they were serenading each other. Then without warning both men began jumping around the room playing air guitar and headbanging, Sam's long hair flicking back and forth. Moving as one they turned to face a stunned Castiel and sang at him, the mania in the song present in their voices.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME AND SPIT IN MY EYEEEEEE?"

Dean dropped to his knees in front of the angel, using an empty beer bottle from the table as a microphone. Sam stood behind him still playing his imaginary guitar, an act confusing Cas further.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIEEEEEE?"

Dean jumped to his feet and leaned into Cas' face to sing before strutting around the room. "His intoxication is leading him to believe he is actually this Freddie Mercury person." the angel mused internally, not daring to speak in case Dean yelled at him again. Sam was kicking his leg in the air and his brother caught it to use as an instrument. Then again the song changed direction and the hunters put their arms around each other, no longer singing but shouting the last of the lyrics.

"Nothing really matters to meeeeeeeeeeee... Anywhere the wind blowsssss." As the gong signalled the end of the song Sam and Dean fell onto the closest bed, their minds free on any of the weights of their jobs. The older man sat up with a ridiculous grin on his face and looked at the raven haired man still perched on the rickety wooden chair.

"So what do you think of that one Cas?" The hope of meeting the angels' approval was evident in his voice and Castiel couldn't help but smile.

"Can we listen to it again?"


End file.
